


May You Always Be Satisfied

by orphan_account



Series: Raise A Glass To Freedom (ATLA DreamSMPverse) [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - The Fire Nation Won, Bending (Avatar), Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gaang (Avatar), Kataang - Freeform, M/M, POV Zuko (Avatar), Rebellion, Revolutionaries, inspired by dreamsmp server, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Fire Nation is facing a revolution - a group of seemingly powerful people have reformed a long gone nation and threaten the supreme rule of the firelord. Zuko is sent to deal with them but doesn't expect to see so many people his nation had hurt. Maybe it was time to reconsider this whole thing. Especially since he seems to be developing feelings for the Water Tribe boy.Based on the DreamSMP server.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Raise A Glass To Freedom (ATLA DreamSMPverse) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940665
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	May You Always Be Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the DreamSMP server from Minecraft, which you can watch on Twitch on these channels: Tubbo, TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot, and more.  
> You don't have to, this story makes sense without it. Probably more sense actually  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSLAbK0Rvts and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NvgYhf2LnVI are recommended.
> 
> Enjoy all the Hamilton references!

Zuko hadn't expected it to be easy to infiltrate the rebel's base, but that really wasn't the problem. No, one of the resistance members stood in front of Zhao, Zuko's least favorite officer. Zhao was checking his id as the man held a bag full of groceries from the market. Zuko clearly hated Zhao and he wanted the rebels on his good side, but was this what it came up to? Oh well. Guess he'd do it anyway. Zhao deserved it.

Zuko stepped out from the shadows, beyond Zhao. To the man, he looked like another ordinary civilian - an earth kingdom boy with short hair and emerald eyes. To Zhao, well, he wouldn't let Zhao see his face.

Zuko swung his leg out, catching Zhao off guard and knocking him onto the ground. He kicked him again in the chest, for good measure. He turned to look at the man in blue, who was now wide-eyed and more than a little shocked. 

"Come on!" Zuko hissed. "We have to get out of here before they find us."

The man stood still for a second before springing back to life. "I know a place! Follow me."

He turned to run, keeping one hand over the bag he held so no vegetables could fall out. Zuko followed him through the winding alleyways and towards the outer edge of the city. Were they leaving? How would they get past the wall?

The man stopped in front of a building at the edge of town. Martial Arts Training, it read at the top, in peeling green letters. The door opened and a young woman in a dark green dress stood in front of them, blocking the view into the inside of the building.

"Are you here for training?" She asked. She then pointed to Zuko. "Who's he?"

"Of course, only justice may bring peace." The man answered. "And this guy saved me from an officer. I'm pretty sure we can trust him."

Some sort of secret code?

The woman groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you to keep out of trouble, Sokka?"

"Sorry," Sokka shrugged sheepishly. "It always seems to find me."

"What's your name?" The woman turned to face Zuko. "Why are you here?"

"Lee," Zuko replied. He hoped his lie was working, but he knew he couldn't lie to save his life. "I saw he needed help, so I saved him. Officers are assholes. Especially him."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "You have a history?"

"Sorta," Zuko answered. "I don't get along with Fire Nation authority figures."

"And why's that?" She had leaned forward, closer to the two of them.

"Simple." Zuko told her. "I don't like the Fire Nation."

She smiled. "Then welcome to Team Avatar. I'm Suki."

She stepped away from the door and beckoned them inside. She nodded to Sokka. "You know where to go."

"Where to go" was a trapdoor in the back room, a small office. Sokka opened it by turning a few knobs, Zuko made sure to see which ones. He wouldn't remember though, his memory sucked. Probably not a good quality in a sleeper agent. Azula would have been a much better choice, but Zuko had to make up for some previous mistakes and would rather not be looked down upon after Azula killed all the rebels instead of him. This would be his job and his only. 

Zuko followed Sokka down the cold metal ladder under the trapdoor. There was little light under the tunnel, with a few lanterns flickering every so often. Zuko ran his hand along the rough stone wall, feeling the chunks so obviously torn away. The only way this tunnel could have been made was through earthbending, unless someone very dedicated with a pickaxe spent their entire life mining. Both were impossible. Earthbenders had died out years ago, everyone knew that! The ones left hid and the few that resisted died.

That meant the resistance had Earthbenders, something Zuko hadn’t expected. Would they have airbenders and waterbenders too? Both were equally as rare, but airbenders even more so. Firebenders were fairly common, granted, they weren’t good, but they still made up the majority. After all, the Fire Nation controlled most of the land anyway. No one lived in the poles anymore and the air temples had been deserted long ago. Those left had died of starvation. Any history textbook could tell you that. How had this group lived on?

Zuko listened to the thud of his footsteps as he followed Sokka down the tunnel, where the darkness seemed to go on for miles. The urge to summon fire itched within Zuko - he hated the dark and couldn’t see far ahead enough. Of course, that would give him away. No such actions could be taken.

Zuko thought back to what Suki had said. It seemed simple - Team Avatar. There had to be more to it. The Avatar was a legend - a master of all four elements. Most believed it to be a myth and Zuko had always thought so himself. If the avatar had ever existed, they would have known. No one could erase that much history, right?

Team Avatar. Maybe members of all four elements had joined together? Yeah, that was probably it. The Avatar wasn’t a real thing. Zuko would probably die on the spot if it turned out to be true. 

“So, how’re you liking the lovely view?” Sokka asked, his voice echoing through the tunnel.

“It’s fantastic.” Zuko stated. “Such a wonderful scene of nature.”

“I can practically feel you rolling your eyes.” Sokka replied.

Zuko rolled his eyes at that. “You sure?”

Sokka laughed. “I like you. Thanks for saving my butt back there. We’re glad to have you.”

“We?” Zuko repeated. “Who’s everyone else?”

“You’ll see,” Sokka answered. “Wait ‘till we get there.”

The tunnel stretched on in silence again. Zuko focused on his breathing and the ground in front of him, tearing his eyes away from Sokka’s hair. He could do this. He would have to.

“We’re here.”

Zuko bumped into Sokka, his shoulder hitting the man in the back.

“Sorry!” Zuko exclaimed.

Sokka shrugged. “It’s alright.”

He began climbing the ladder on the other side and once at the top, knocked twice, then three times. The door opened. Sokka put his bags down on the floor, then looked down at Zuko, motioning for him to come up. Zuko pulled himself up over the trapdoor and onto the floor. He took in his surroundings - a room with painted white walls, an old sofa pushed up against a far one, a door on the opposite side. 

A girl stood in front of Sokka, her arms crossed over her chest. Despite her eyes being sea blue, they seemed to have a fire in them. That fire was directed towards Sokka. Zuko was glad not to be in his place.

“We’ve talked about this!” She yelled. “You can’t just bring home random refugees!”

“What about Toph?” Sokka replied. “That was a fantastic idea.”

“That was different!” She exclaimed. “We don’t know who he is.”

She turned towards Zuko. A chill ran down his spine. Here’s where he’d be found out and killed on the spot.

“I’m Lee.” He introduced himself. “I just beat up a Fire Nation officer. He deserved it.”

The girl seemed unimpressed. “You’re just here for war.”

Zuko shook his head. “I don’t like what the Fire Nation’s doing to people. It’s wrong. Everyone deserves their culture and freedom.”

Okay, maybe Zuko did believe that.

The girl raised an eyebrow. “You’re on thin ice. Literally.”

Zuko heard a cracking sound beneath him and looked down to see ice around his feet, surrounding him in a circle. This girl was a waterbender and she was terrifying.

The door at the other side of the room swung open and a small girl appeared. She wore an oversized yellow dress, a green headband, and a belt that Zuko felt was much too punk looking for this small girl. Her cloudy eyes seemed to glance right over him. The weirdest thing Zuko noticed was that she wasn’t wearing any shoes.

She smiled devilishly. “I’m Toph. Sparky, you better get used to being bossed around."

Zuko watched as a piece of rock appeared from behind her, aimed for him. He dodged out of the way, keeping his distance as the rock hit the wall behind him with a thud.

Toph smirked. “I’m keeping him.”


End file.
